The program is a comprehensive, hospital-based demonstration of the mobilization and utilization of resources in a structured system designed to effectively service the alcoholic, the family and the community. Developing the understanding, support and cooperation of communities and related resource groups and individuals are of utmost importance in implementing and maintaining an effective program. The purpose of the program is to locate, evaluate and counsel the alcoholic and the family; obtain appropriate treatment and rehabilitation services and provide continuing follow-up; carry on educational-informational activities and to demonstrate the feasibility and community benefits of a professionally organized, operated and coordinated program. By conducting an effective program stressing counseling and services to poverty alcoholics and their families; working closely with the State Commision on Alcoholism, and coordinating efforts with the AA, Alanon and Alateen groups, the following should be made possible: (1) create an awareness and appreciation by county and community officials, leaders and groups leading to increasing financial support and more complete and effective service; (2) formation of a Regional Alcoholism Council, utilizing efforts of the present County Advisory Committees; and (3) after a three-year period have a complete program, which has demonstrated its need and capability, resulting in assumption of financing by local, county and regional entities.